Mark of Athena
by tragicmagic2112
Summary: My version of Mark of Athena.
1. Chapter 1

Mark Of Athena-Chapter 1:

Jason-

**Jason stood alone**, looking over the rail of the Argo II. He gazed down at the hills of California. He was almost there. It'd been eight months and, as much as someone might think, having his memory stolen and being transported to a place he'd never been didn't completely suck. He'd made some friends and gone on a great, life-threatening quest. Leo and Piper had stood by him every step of the way. Thinking about them, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about them, especially Piper. Now that he'd begun to regain his memory, he remembered all of his friends from Camp Jupiter, and he wasn't sure if he would stay close with Leo and Piper. He remembered Reyna especially. They hadn't been dating or anything more than friends really, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't have some feelings for her. But then again he felt the same way about Piper. Jeez, he thought, I'm the son of the king of the gods and I can't figure out my girl troubles. As if on cue, Piper walked up next him.

"Hi Jason. You okay?" She said.

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah." He must have not been very convincing, because Piper just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah right, and I'm Aphrodite." She smiled at him. _You easily could be_ he thought to himself. _Ah! Don't indulge in that kind of thought! You have no idea how things are going to go when you get to camp!_ Piper seemed to notice his mental conflict. "Jason, are you alright?" she asked seriously.

"Yes I'm sure." He smiled and must've looked happy because she accepted that answer.

"Great. You know, I'm actually excited to see this camp." She said, changing the subject, much to Jason's relief.

"Yeah," he replied "I just hope they still, like, care about me there." Piper looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh Jason, of course they'll still care! They've probably been worried sick." Jason just gave a sad smile.

"Piper, the Romans aren't quite as nice as the Greeks. They've probably moved on." He let that settle in for a few moments. Piper seemed to think for a few minutes before replying.

"Jason, all I know is that either camp would be lucky to have you as a leader." Jason smiled at that. Maybe it was true. From what he remembered he was actually a pretty good praetor. He was glad he'd remembered the name of his old position. It'd meant a lot to him.

"Thanks Piper, it means a lot." Jason replied after a few moments. They smiled at each other goofily for a few seconds until Piper broke the growing awkwardness.

"Well now that you've been cheered up, we can focus on getting Annabeth back to sanity." She said laughing. Jason laughed too and he had to agree. Annabeth had been acting weird lately. She seemed detached and worried. She claimed it was about the whole quest and the Romans and blah blah blah, but anyone with eyes could see it was about seeing Percy again. She was obviously in complete love with the guy, and he'd never even seen them together. Not that he was an expert on love anyway. He couldn't even figure out his own little fiasco. But Piper was right about cheering up Annabeth.

"Yeah you're right, we need to talk her." Jason replied. They turned to leave when they heard a voice on the intercom.

"Hello everyone this is Supreme Commander Leo. Just telling you all that we'll be landing in Camp Jupiter in, oh about five seconds. This is Supreme Commander Leo, over and out."

"Ah, another announcement from Admiral Idiot." Piper said and they both laughed. Unfortunately their laughter was cut a little short.

"Well, here come the graecus!" A voice yelled from bellow them. Jason looked over and recognized Octavian, the crazy, stuffed-animal-killing camp augur.

"Oh damn..." Jason muttered to himself. "This is gonna be a long day." Just then he felt the ship land on the field outside Camp Jupiter.

They quickly made their way to the exit where they joined Annabeth, Leo, and the others.

"I really hope Percy's here." Annabeth murmured.

"We might have bigger problems." Jason muttered to himself.

"Alright guys! Let's meet some Romans!" Leo shouted enthusiastically as the ships door opened revealing two hundred armed Romans. _Here I am_, Jason thought to himself. _Home, sweet home._


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I'd write a short author's note thing before I posted this. This is my first fan fiction story so sorry if it sucks, although I just got an email saying that someone added my story to their favorite stories list so thank you to that person! I literally almost cried. Well actually that's not true but I was emotional. So I'll let you read the story now (I'm just a little pumped since I'm listening to Falling In Reverse) so on with the story!**

Chapter 2:

Percy-

Thank the gods Percy had time to change out of his toga. He kept his purple praetor cape on, though he wasn't sure why. But changing out of the toga was a good idea. Seeing all his old friends for the first time in eight months while wearing a purple bed sheet wasn't exactly on his bucket list. Especially Annabeth. Gods, seeing Annabeth again would be amazing. Now that he had his memory back he fully understood that he was totally in love with her. His memory of her was what had kept him going through his adventure at Camp Jupiter, and now he was about to see her again. He met up with Frank and Hazel on the Fields of Mars with the rest of the crowd of Romans. Frank and Hazel smiled and waved when they saw him coming. Percy smiled to himself when he saw that they were holding hands.

"Hey guys." Percy greeted them.

"Hey Percy. Smart move to change out of the toga." Hazel replied with a smirk.

"Wow…holy crap...guys look..." Frank said in awe. Holy crap is right, Percy thought to himself. They watched as the giant metal warship landed in front of the crowd of onlookers. Percy, Frank, and Hazel walked to front of the crowd and stood next to Reyna. She wore the same emotionless expression as usual as she nodded to them.

"Here they come Percy. I hope you're right that they won't attack." She told Percy. He thought for a second before replying.

"Reyna, all I know is that if Annabeth is on that ship, which I'm almost positive she is, nothing bad will happen." He said. Reyna only nodded and looked back to the ship as the doors opened. When they opened, Percy saw five demigods walk down the ramp. The first was a Latino boy with black hair. He had manic eyes that looked everywhere as he bounded down the ramp. The second was a pretty girl about his age. She had choppy brown hair and brown eyes and she looked annoyed with the boy in front of her, and self-conscious of all the people looking at her. Then a girl also about his age came out. She had black hair and wore punk style clothes. He recognized Thalia and couldn't help smiling to see the daughter of Zeus, his old friend. Then a boy with electric blue eyes and blond hair came out. Somehow Percy knew this was Jason. The guy radiated a sense of confidence. But Percy hardly payed attention to him. He was watching the girl that came out after him.

She had blond hair and intelligent gray eyes. She seemed worried but that look melted away when she saw him. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. He probably did too but he couldn't even tell, he was in too much of a daze. After all this time he saw her again. She was here. It was Annabeth.

He sprinted off to her, not caring that everyone was looking at him. When he reached her he picked her up in his arms and spun her around and she laughed with glee. When he let her down she grabbed him and kissed him right there in front of the whole legion, but Percy didn't care. When they finally broke apart, Annabeth still held him close.

"Oh my gods Percy...I missed you so much..."She murmured to him. He smiled at her and ran his hands through her hair.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl. I never even forgot you." Annabeth smiled and wiped away her tears of joy.

"If you two are done with your sloppy crap I'd like to talk to my old friend." Thalia's voice exclaimed. Percy laughed and let Annabeth go as he went over and hugged his old friend.

"Jeez Percy, I wish we'd found you sooner. Annabeth's been a wreck." They all laughed even though Annabeth was completely red. They turned and watched as Jason walked over to Reyna.

"I'm uh really sorry for disappearing and everything...uh how have things been here?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um fine I guess..." Reyna replied, just as awkwardly. Then she hugged him. Seeing Reyna hug someone was incredibly surprising. There were even a few gasps in the crowd.

"Well isn't this nice?" A voice said sarcastically. Percy looked and saw Octavian striding forward. "Romans are welcoming Greeks with welcoming arms!" Percy rolled his eyes.

"That's Octavian, the crazy camp augur." He murmured to his girlfriend.

"Octavian! You know the prophecy! We need to join forces with the Greeks!" Reyna argued back. Octavian just smiled with mock politeness.

"Of course my praetor. But we will be discussing this, won't we?" He said.

"Yes we will." Reyna replied as she turned to the crowd. "All senate members and Greeks, come to the senate house in fifteen minutes. We are going to have a meeting concerning the quest." With that, she turned and walked off towards New Rome. Octavian smirked at Percy and Annabeth before following Reyna.

"Isn't she just a ball of freaking sunshine?" Thalia asked bitterly.

"Well...not exactly..." Percy agreed. "But right now we've got a meeting to go to. Come on, I'll give you a tour. And I'd like to meet the friends you brought."

**So did anyone like it? I know not much happened but the next chapter will be better. So if you read this please review and stuff and all that crap that all authors always say. And I realize I forgot to say this on the last chapter but all rights and everything to PJO are owned by Rick Riordan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here I am with another chapter! I wasn't planning on updating, but some very, um...enthusiastic...reviews helped me turn off South Park and start writing (you know who you are :D). I was so stoked when I saw those reviews, like I peed myself. Well not literally but yeah it was awesome. So thank you to the reviewers. As you can all see I'm trying to be like other authors and make a really long authors note at the beginning (how am I doing?). So anyway I really hope you like the chapter. I tried to make it longer. I have no idea whatsoever how it will go over, but here it is. Oh and R.R owns everything stuff.**

Chapter 3:

Piper-

Piper felt a little awkward with all the reunions and people staring at her. She didn't like having all the attention. But despite two hundred armed Romans staring at her, she couldn't help but smile when Percy and Annabeth reunited. Even though she wasn't a typical daughter of Aphrodite, she had to admit it was cute. She couldn't help hoping that one day she and Jason could be like that. She shook herself out of it. _Don't get your hopes up, Piper._ She thought _What'll you do if he has a girlfriend? Then what?_ She was jarred back to the present when Annabeth called to her.

"Leo, Piper, we're going to a meeting!" She hollered from across the field. She walked over with Leo to others. When they got there Leo just started at Percy with wide eyes, like he was in awe of the guy.

"Ok guys this is Percy!" Annabeth said excitedly. Percy smiled shook Pipers hand.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," He said. Piper shook his hand back.

"Yeah we've heard a lot about you. I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," She replied. Percy nodded and turned to Leo and stuck out his hand. Leo shook it quickly and very hard.

"Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon," Percy said.

"Holy crap, dude! I know who you are! You're like, a legend! I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus!" Leo stammered excitedly. By this time Piper and Annabeth were trying hard not to laugh at Leo freaking out like a little child. Percy just stood there awkwardly with an uncomfortable smile. Eventually Leo calmed down and Percy turned to a girl with dark skin and curly hair and a Chinese guy with big muscles and a babyish face.

"Frank! Hazel! Come here! I want you to meet my friends!" Percy called to them. The people Frank and Hazel walked over introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars," The guy said.

"And I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," The girl said. Then Piper and Leo said their names and godly parents. When Leo announced himself, Hazel's eyes opened wide and she paled a bit. Piper decided that she would ask her about it later.

"And guys this is Annabeth, my girlfriend," Percy said with a proud smile.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, or Minerva for you guys," Annabeth said as she shook Frank and Hazel's hands.

"Oh we know about you, ever since Percy got his memory back it's been nonstop 'Annabeth this, Annabeth that!'" Frank replied with a grin and everyone laughed except Percy who was completely red.

" Oh come on Frank!" Percy exclaimed. "You had to tell her that?"

"Yes I did," Frank replied grinning.

Now that they'd all been introduced, Annabeth and Piper motioned for Jason to come over. Piper was very anxious to see Jason and Percy interact. They both radiated a sense of confidence and leadership. They also both seemed very good natured and caring of their friends. Just then Jason walked up next to her. For a moment they looked each other up and down, analyzing each other. Then Percy put out his hand. After a moment Jason smiled and shook it.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," He said.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon-wait did you say Grace?" Percy said. At that point Thalia spoke up and grinned.

"Yeah that's right! Turns out he's my little brother!" She replied enthusiastically. Jason frowned a little bit at the word 'little'. Percy just shook his head in shock.

"I don't see much of a resemblance," He said chuckling. "Well I suppose we should head off to the senate house. Let's go I'll show you around," They set off to towards the senate house through the city.

As they walked through the city, Percy told the demigods from Camp Halfblood about the cohorts and barracks and how demigods aren't separated by their godly parents, which really confused them. All the while Annabeth would interject facts about architecture that no one really paid attention to, except Percy of course. He either must have really missed Annabeth, or he must have been a great pretender, because the whole way he seemed to be listening intently. Eventually they reached what Percy called the Pomeranian Line. There was a statue with no arms and no legs, just a torso and a head. She figured it was just a Roman statue when it looked at her.

"Hey! Put down your weapons!" It yelled. At first Piper wasn't sure of what happened.

"That's Terminus. He protects the borders of camp. Just give him your weapon and he won't be too annoying," Percy explained. Piper nodded and put her dagger, Katoptris, into a bin held by a little girl. The rest did the same and proceeded to the senate house.

When they entered, they found a group of Romans all sitting in seats for the senate. When Piper looked closer, she realized some of them were shimmering purple figures. Percy seemed to notice her confusion.

"Those are Lares," he explained "They're dead." That didn't exactly explain why there were about thirty of them wearing purple togas in a senate meeting, but Piper let it go. She, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and Leo found seats in the senate while Percy and Jason joined Reyna at the front of the room, who was sitting in a big chair which was next to an identical empty one. There was an incredibly awkward moment when they both looked at the chair and then at each other, trying to decided who would sit in it. _Whats the big deal?_ Thought Piper _Its just a chair._ Then she remembered something from a Roman movie her dad once did. The leaders of Rome were called praetors at one point. That must be the seat for them and they each wanted to sit there. After a moment Reyna spoke up.

"Jason, could you find a seat in the senate please?" She murmured to him. Jason looked about ready to explode but he just nodded and found a seat next to Piper, where he folded his arms and pouted like a child. Piper decided to just let him calm down as Percy sat down next to Reyna, who stood and made an announcement to the senate.

"Alright, it is time to decide the quest to stop Gaea. The meeting of the senate has begun," She said and sat down.

_Here we go._ Piper thought to herself.

**So? Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello evryone. I'm baaaaaaack! Hahaha! Ahahaha! (inside joke as to why I'm laughing) Alright so hears the next chapter. I know you're all DYING to read it so I'll shut up now. Here's the story, and hope you enjoy it and all rights and stuff go to Rick Riordan. (Am I supposed to say that every time I post?)**

Chapter 4: Annabeth-

Annabeth couldn't take her eyes off of Percy. Her heart was still pounding from their first meeting. Even now it was hard to see him sitting so close to her but so far from her reach. He looked so handsome up on his chair. Unfortunately he was sitting next to a very pretty girl. Reyna. Annabeth still wasn't quite sure about Reyna. She seemed like a strong and wise person, which Annabeth of all people can respect. Although from the way she chose Percy to sit as praetor and the way she would look at him, Annabeth wasn't sure how she felt about her. When she tore her gaze from Percy, she looked at Jason. He looked purely furious. He must've felt terrible about not being considered praetor anymore. At that moment Reyna spoke.

"You all know why we're all here. We need to discuss this quest. The quest to defeat Gaia and the giants. We know the prophecy. Seven demigods will go on this quest. We must decide who will go to Greece and how they will get there." At this, almost the whole senate began arguing with each other on who would be the best choices. Eventually Reyna got them under control.

"Quiet!" She growled. "We know that some of the members for the quest must be Greek. Do you have anything to say praetor Jackson?" Percy looked a little uncomfortable at the word 'praetor' but he stood all the same.

"Well I think it's become clear that Jason and I should go on this quest." He declared. Nobody objected to this. "And," he continued "I need to have Frank and Hazel by my side." He let that sink in. After a moment the senate erupted in more arguing.

"A daughter of Pluto and someone who has barely been at camp a couple of months?" One voice shouted scornfully above the others. Annabeth turned to see Octavian. Annabeth hadn't liked him at first but now he really couldn't stand the guy. Luckily Percy spoke up.

"May I remind you that they accompanied me on my quest to save the camp?" Percy asked. Octavian rose to reply but sat bak down after a look from Reyna.

"Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque are two very capable soldiers." Reyna told the senate. Frank and Hazel seemed surprised at that. It was clear Reyna wasn't the person to give out compliments often. "If praetor Jackson thinks they should accompany him, then I do also." She finished. The senate seemed to be contemplating this when Jason spoke.

"And I need to have Piper and Leo with me." He said confidently. A few people looked opposed to that but they didn't voice there opinions.

"And Annabeth," Percy said all of a sudden. "I need to have Annabeth with me." He stated firmly. He looked at Annabeth and smiled, making heart flutter for a few seconds. It was nice until Octavian spoke up.

"Three graecus? We will need more than the word of our praetor and former praetor to convince us to let them go on this quest." He put extra strain on the word former which made Jason get red.

"Fine," Percy replied simply "I have full confidence in them. Jason?" Jason looked up and tried to not look livid.

"Yes so do I." He replied.

"Alright then it's decided," Reyna told the senate. "We will arrange a test for the Greeks to go on this quest. If they complete this then we will all agree that they are worthy of this quest." She finished. Everyone in the senate nodded and said they agreed. "Alright. Now it's time to decide how they will get to Rome and them to Greece." Reyna continued. At this Leo piped up.

"Well we can use my ship! We'll just need a few days to gather provisions and make a few adjustments for the journey," He told the senate excitedly. Reyna nodded.

"Alright it's decided. Tomorrow we will have our test for the Greeks, and three days from today they will leave on their quest. Agreed?" She asked the senate. Everyone agreed. "Alright good. Senate dismissed." She announced. Slowly, everyone made their way out of the senate.

Outside she noticed quite a few guards around the senate house, a few watching her. She dismissed the thought when Percy joined them.

"Nice job in there Seaweed Brain. I didn't know you were such a shark when it came to meetings," She told him with a smirk.

"Yeah we'll I think I got my point across." He replied grinning, as he put her arm around her. They all walked back to the barracks where they'd be staying. When they got settled, they met on some benches. They were talking for a few minutes until Octavian came up to them.

"Hope you enjoy you're time, Greeks," he said with a smirk "I don't think you'll be so comfortable tomorrow." Percy rolled his eyes and gave him an angry look.

"What do you want, Octavian?" He asked wearily. Octavian gave a mock innocent look.

"I just came to welcome ore guests, praetor." He strained the word praetor again. "And to tell them that tomorrow they'll wish they hadn't even been picked for this quest."

"And why is that?" Annabeth grumbled. He looked at her cruelly.

"The test, of course. I will see you tomorrow, graecus!" He scoffed and left.

"I hate that guy..." Annabeth grumbled.

"Yeah I know," Percy replied "But I'm really tired. I'm gonna hit the sack." He told them. Annabeth quickly realized how tired she was too. It'd been an exciting day, and tomorrow would be very important. She told everyone goodnight and went to her barrack and found her bed.

She lay down and began to close her eyes when she heard a voice in her head.

'You'll never make it...you'll never pass the test and find me...' It whispered. Gaia. The voice didn't continue but it still scared Annabeth. Eventually, she drifted into sleep.

**What will Annabeth do about Gaia speaking in her mind? And what will happen at the test tomorrow? And what about the position of praetor? Find out in a couple of days on another exciting episode of...The Mark of Athena! By Tragicmagic2112!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there again every one. I'm extremely sorry about posting for 8 whole days. Every one feel free to stone me (like throwing rocks at me not...well you get the idea). Personally I'm not sure about this chapter. I spent 8 days on it and it's still not that good. It's more mental stuff than action, but I promise next chapter will be intense and phycadelic. I'd like to thank the reviewers along with the guys from South Park, which I watched a LOT of while writing this. Everyone on the show said they loved the chapter, and so did Gene Simmons (we're tight).**

**Cartman: You idiot! I hate this story!**

**Kyle: Shut up fat boy! His story kicks ass!**

**Kenny: Mmmhmm mmm mmhmm!**

**Stan: Haha that's disgusting, Kenny!**

**Gaia: Die Kenny!**

***Kenny blows up***

**Stan: Oh my gods! She killed Kenny!**

**Kyle: You bastard!**

**Gene Simmons: Hey! You shouldn't have done that to Kenny, Gaia!**

**Me: Oh, sup Gene! Good to see you. But it's to bad about Kenny...**

**Timmy: Timmy!**

**Gene: Well it doesn't really matter, since you don't own me, Kiss, South Park, or the PJO/HOO series'.**

**Me: Oh...right...well I guess I should just, like, get on with story and end this ridiculosly long disclaimer thing then...**

**Timmy: TIMMY!**

Chapter 5- Leo:

Leo was ready. He was ready for whatever the Romans could throw at him. He was angry with that Octavian guy for being such a jerk and he was ready to prove him wrong. He woke up early and got put on his tool belt. He was walking to the cafeteria and singing to himself quiet enough so that no one could hear him.

"They call me Doctor Love, calling Doctor Love, I got the cure you're thinkin' of!" He mumbled to himself while Jason and Piper met up with him.

"Hey Leo," Piper said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Sup guys?" Leo asked enthusiastically, receiving only slight nods from Jason and Piper. "Um what's going on guys?" Jason gave him a hard look.

"What do you think, Repair Boy? The test!" Piper shouted at him.

"Oh come on, Piper. We've got this. You, me, and Annabeth are gonna own that test!" Leo exclaimed.

"Earth to Leo! Get real! This is gonna be a challenge!" Piper replied angrily. Leo was a little confused. He and his friends had been through a lot and faced some tough monsters. He figured they wouldn't be scared at all about what he, Piper, and Annabeth would be facing.

"Piper's right, Leo," Jason told him "This is gonna be serious. The Romans are definitely going to have something difficult for you guys." Leo began to think of the possibilities that he would fail the challenge. Would he not get to go on the quest? He had to go, he just had to. Leo said nothing as the three of them walked to the cafeteria.

They sat down at a table with Frank and Hazel, who didn't seem quite as worried, but were still serious. He hadn't really figured the two of them out. It seemed like they were dating and that they were close. Frank seemed like a nice enough guy who really liked Hazel. And there was something odd about Hazel. Every once in a while she would look at him and look away embarrassed. There seemed to be something oddly familiar about her, but he tossed the thought aside when Piper broke the silence.

"Where are Annabeth and Percy?" She asked. Hazel smirked and jerked a thumb behind her. Leo looked and saw Percy and Annabeth at their own table, the praetor's table Piper presumed. It was nice to see Annabeth so happy, although Jason looked angry about Percy using the praetor table.

Just then Octavian came up to them with a smile on his face.

"What do you want, Octavian?" Jason sighed.

"Just came to tell our graecus friends to come to the fields of Mars when you're done," he said cruelly "To face the test." He chuckled to himself and walked off.

"At least he didn't stay long," Piper muttered.

"Yeah but I don't like the sound of this," Hazel replied, "The fields of Mars is where we have war games." There it was again. Something oddly familiar about her that Leo just couldn't shake.

They ate their breakfast a little uncomfortably, each one trying to make little chitchat every once in a while, no one wanting to talk about whatever test was planned. They finished quickly and walked to the fields of Mars with Percy and Annabeth. They walked mostly in silence until they got to the field of Mars. Jason stopped Piper and Leo at the base of the fields.

"You guys coming?" Percy asked concerned. Jason gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, just wanna talk to these guys before the test." He replied. Percy nodded and he walked of hand in hand with Annabeth. Jason turned to Leo and Piper before continuing.

"Alright guys, I know that whatever you have to face, you have the ability to overcome it. Whatever happens, I'm with you in spirit. I won't be able to see you until after the test because right now I " He told them. Leo smirked a little at him.

"Alright Jason, when did you become such a wuss?" Leo joked. Piper and Jason smiled.

"Alright guys, here we go. I completely believe in you guys." Jason smiled at him. They retuned the smile and started walking to the middle of the fields when Piper turned around.

"Hey um, Jason?" She asked nervously. He turned and raised his eyebrows. 'Is she finally gonna do it?' Leo thought to himself. Piper seemed to lose her nerve and stopped herself.

"Never mind Jason," She said sheepishly. He looked confused but nodded.

"Alright guys," he replied "See you on the other side." He smiled reassuringly and watched them leave. Leo turned and saw most of the Romans from the senate gathered around a large wooded building across the field. They started walking towards them and once they were out of earshot Leo turned to Piper.

"What's wrong Piper? Weren't you about to tell him?" Leo asked confused. Piper glared at him and he realized something. They'd never openly talked about her and Jason before.

"Leo, I don't need your help with this." She replied haughtily. Her words hurt Leo a little, but he knew she was probably stressed about this. Her stare softened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't need to be so mean." She told him embarrassed. Leo thought about the situation for a moment.

"I'm not an expert on this, but I just think you and Jason are right for each other," He told her. She seemed to consider what he said, but she said nothing. After what seemed like an incredibly long time, they reached the crowd and stood next to Annabeth.

"Ah, so nice of you two to finally join us," Octavian said coldly. "We have decided on you test." There was a murmur of excitement in the crowd.

"We shall of a war game." Reyna began. "It shall be our three Greeks against" she paused for a moment. "The first and second cohorts. Now there were loud murmurs and some shouting. Surprisingly it was Percy who got them under control this time.

"Look I know that this is a big and controversial challenge, but the Reyna and myself think it's the best solution." He announced. Leo noticed Annabeth wince when he mention Reyna and himself. "This test will start in one hours time. In the meantime, the Greeks should prepare for battle, and I will explain war games to you."

After that, the crowd dispersed and Leo went back to the barracks and met up with the others. Percy explained war games in great detail. Doubt slowly crept into Leo's mind. This was going to be a hard fight. Once he, Piper, and Annabeth were ready for battle, they began walking back to the fields of Mars when Percy caught up with them.

"Hey guys, just wanted to talk to you one more time before I'm 'praetor Jackson'," He said with a grin. Leo realized what a cool guy Percy was. He was easy going and nice, but could be serious if he needed to.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know I have full faith in you. I know I haven't known Leo or Piper long, but you guys seem like strong demigods that can handle themselves. And Annabeth," He grinned and turned to his girlfriend "I know you can do this. I have to have you with me on this quest. I love you," He told her. Both of their eyes were gleaming as she kissed him. Leo wanted to gag.

"I love you too," She said. And with that, he smiled and left to get changed into his "praetor toga". They walked to the fields in silence. When they got there, they found the same crowd murmuring among themselves once again. Leo paid no attention to them as he followed Annabeth and Piper to their spot in the woods.

"Alright guys, we have this. I got a plan and I'll need you guys to help me." She told them with a mischievous smile. Leo grinned and nodded along with Piper. Then they heard the sound of a horn blowing.

The test had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, to all of my commandos! (which I've decided I'm gonna start calling you all, in memory of Johnny Ramone, who probably none of you have ever heard of)**** I'm back with another chapter! Just warning, this is pretty short, but it's exciting(ish). Anyway in the comments, I'd like you to tell me something; how far should I take this story? I mean I'm not gonna write like the whole book, but should I start the journey to Greece? Tell me in the comments. Oh, and sorry I haven't been updating iften. I've got mid-terms in algebra next week, plus a wrestling tournament on saturday. So once again, feel free to stone me. And depending on how long I take to update, stone me again. So I don't own PJO/HOO and yeah so here we go.**

Chapter 6- Annabeth:

Annabeth was starting to feel confident. She had a plan and two other demigods at her disposable to execute it. She looked at them and gave them a confident smile. Both of their powers would definitely come in handy. 'They're definitely two special demigods' she thought to herself.

"Ok guys, here's the deal," Annabeth started as she drew a map in the ground with a stick.

"Here's the enemy castle," she pointed to a large square on her map. "Now obviously we can't just storm the place with only the three of us. But I noticed something. They put patrols up, that take turns around the perimeter of the castle." Piper and Leo didn't seem to get it.

"So?" Piper asked.

"So that means if we can get past the patrol, we could get inside and find the flag!" Annabeth told them excitedly. She could tell they were beginning to grasp the idea, and they liked it. It was time to move.

They quickly and quietly moved to the wall of the fortress. Annabeth managed to scale the wall with boosts from Leo and Piper. Once she was up, she let a rope down to Leo and Piper. Piper had come up and they quickly tried to pull Leo over the wall.

"Come on, Leo!" Annabeth hissed. "We don't have much time!" Leo's huffing face came into view over the battlements.

"Hey, gimme a minute. Hephaestus isn't the god of climbing." He replied indigenously.

"Well, we were wondering when you graecus would show up!" A harsh voice said. They turned to see a second cohort member standing in front of them, his pilus ready to strike. Annabeth didn't know what to do. She hadn't planned on this. That's when Piper spoke.

"Come now, you don't need to fight us," She said soothingly. Annabeth was impressed. She was so persuading, she herself wanted to do what she said. The second cohort patrol seemed to think this also.

"Um...well I should...uh..." He stammered. Piper smiled at him warmly. She shot Annabeth a quick look and gave low gesture. Annabeth nodded and took the rope that Leo, now on the wall, had used.

"It's ok, we don't need to fight. Just put away your weapon." She continued. The guard obliged and Annabeth struck a hard blow to the back of his head with the hilt of her knife. He went down easily. She tied him up quickly and smiled at her friends.

"That takes care of that!" She told them. Piper grinned and high-fived her as they dashes off.

"Remind me not to mess with you girls," Leo muttered from behind them.

They got down from the walls and were met by a group of enemy warriors.

"Going somewhere?" One of them sneered. Annabeth drew her knife.

"As a matter of fact we are." The other two Greeks pulled their weapons and charged. Annabeth fought with all her strength, and saw Leo and Piper fighting hard also in her peripheral vision. She noticed Leo using a little fire in battle. Just enough to daze an enemy so he could strike. Annabeth reflected on the great powers of her companions. There were about ten Romans, and in about five minutes they'd been dispatched.

_Strange, they didn't put up much of a fight..._ Annabeth thought to herself. She looked over at Leo and Piper who hadn't seemed to think about that.

"Woo!" Yelled Leo. "We kicked butt!" Piper laughed and he grinned at them.

"C'mon guys," Annabeth said "Let's no get cocky, lets just find the flag and leave." Leo and Piper got a little more serious as they followed Annabeth farther into the enemy base. They ran into one enemy soldier, who they dispatched easily. Annabeth could've sworn she'd seen a sly grin on his face as he went down. Leo and Piper, however, didn't seem to notice. They seemed quite proud of how things were going. Another thing she noticed was that all of the enemies they'd faced were from the second cohort. Annabeth didn't like this, but she put the thought out of her head.

The base wasn't big at all and she knew where they'd probably keep the flag. They crossed into a small stone courtyard.

"There," Annabeth pointed to a small door on the side. "That's probably where the flag is." Annabeth remained stoic as Leo started grinning.

"We've got this!" He yelled.

"Well!" A hostile voice snarled. "It's about time you three got here!" Annabeth turned and saw as the entire first and most of the second cohorts stood up on the walls around them.

They were surrounded. They walked into a trap.

**Oh, holy crap on ice-skates! I was not expecting that! Wow...I'll need a couple days to come up with a new chapter after that one, although I'm gonna set the bar quite low for myself. So again, to ll of my loyal commandos, comment and answer my question of how far to take the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello readers. So I realize I'm not updating as much as I used to but I'm busy and stuff so yeah this is probably how often I'll be updating normally. I got a lot of suggestion for the last chapter, and they were good ideas, but I thought I should think of something myself, you know? So here's the chapter and I hope you all like it. So yeah...that's all...**

Chapter 7- Piper:

Piper's heart sank. She watched in terror as at least sixty well armed enemies began approaching. Leo looked panicked as well, almost confused. She looked at Annabeth. She looked worried, but also like she was thinking, calculating and running through scenarios in her head of the situation. Piper didn't think there was anything left Annabeth could do. And that, the fact that they err pretty much done, thrown into this unfair challenge, it all made her sad. It should've made her angry but she was only sad. She looked up at the Romans.

"Please," She said. He voice rang out with confidence that she hadn't thought she had. "This isn't right. Put down your weapons." The enemies began to look a little confused, as if they weren't sure what to do. But they continued to slowly advance.

"Look," Piper continued "This isn't about capture the flag, or Greeks versus Romans, or whatever. We must go on this quest, because we're meant to. It's for the fate of the world." She looked at them with pleading eyes. She thought it might actually work, but a cold voice dashed her hopes.

"Don't listen to her charmspeaking deception," Octavian's voice ordered the Romans. "Fate is something we can escape!" Now the soldiers didn't seem to be sure what to do, but Octavian was on a roll. "Romans! Don't listen to her! If you have any respect for Rome, you will stand your ground!" He yelled. Piper was panicking. Even with her charmspeaking, the Romans seemed to be swaying to Octavian's point of view. She looked over at Annabeth with eyes saying 'What do I do?'

Annabeth's stormy eyes seamed to be running a hundred miles an hour. Then she mouthes the words "Need a little more time". Piper nodded nervously.

"Romans," She said again "Listen to me. If we have a chance to defeat Gaia, we must send the right people on this quest. We're meant to go!" She put all her charmspeak into the last sentence. She noticed Annabeth quietly whisper something into Leo's ear while she charm-spoke the Romans.

"Now Leo!" Annabeth yelled while the Romans seemed to be confused. Immediately Leo threw up his hands, sending a wall of fire in front of the Romans, who had now entered the courtyard and were advancing on them. Annabeth grabbed Piper and Leo by the arms.

"Come on!" She ordered them. She ran to the door where the flag was supposed to be and flung it open. The room was unguarded, which didn't surprise Piper, now that they knew they'd walked into a trap. Annabeth grabbed the flag and motioned that it was time to go.

They dashed back outside where the Romans were recovering from their initial surprise. Leo's wall of flame had gone out almost completely. One Roman lunged with at Piper with their gladius. If not for Annabeth dispatching him with her knife, Piper could've been seriously injured.

"Leo!" Annabeth shouted "More fire!" Leo nodded and raise his hands. Immediately a fresh wall of fire flew up in front of them, holding off most of the attacking Romans. However, some Romans found a way around the blaze, and engaged the Greeks in fierce fighting.

Piper surprised even herself. She managed to hold off three attackers during the fight, but she quickly realized that they were being pushed back. Eventually she, Annabeth, and Leo were back to back to back.

"Alright guys!" Annabeth shouted "Here's the plan! Leo! I need you to summon up one last blast of fire! When you do, we're gonna make a break for the passage we came through coming here! Alright?" She asked them. Piper and Leo and Piper both nodded.

"Alright Leo," Annabeth yelled "Now!"

Leo rose his hands and closed his eyes. Then a huge wall of fire came up, putting up a barrier of inferno in between them and the attackers. Leo looked about ready to pass out, but he followed behind groggily, as the three Greeks ran down the passage.

They ran quickly, hearing the cries of angry Romans close behind them. They were about to get out, winning the game! For some reason, she didn't know why, but Piper looked up to the wall. Octavian stood among his cohort.

"Don't let them get away!" He called to his soldiers. A Roman raised his bow, pulled back, and released a whistling shot. Piper watched in horror as the arrow buried itself in Leo's unsuspecting and exhausted leg, just under the the thigh.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. She and Annabeth rushed to him, picking him up and supported him with their shoulders while trying to get away.

We won the war games, Piper thought to herself but at what cost?

**Like it? Write a review! Seriously bros, write a review. So goodbye everyone, hopefully I'll review soon! Know your rights and always remember that the future is unwritten!-TM2112**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, Im back with another chapter. I took an extra long time writing this, I had a buttload o writers' block. Anyway here's the new chapter so yeah I know you've all been waiting so here you go.**

Chapter 8-Leo:

Leo's vision was fading. The pain in his leg was making him pass out. He was vaguely conscious of Annabeth and Piper carrying him to a group of gathered Romans. He steeled himself and braved a glance at his leg. He looked mortified at the arrow. It entered his leg at the thigh and the point stuck out just above his kneecap.

"C'mon, someone get him some help!" He heard a voice say. He thought it was Piper, but he wasn't sure.

"Serves him right!" He heard a cold voice. It sounded familiar but his vision was fading and his mind was unclear.

"Octavian!" He heard a voice and somehow remembered that it belonged to Jason. "Octavian, you son of a-" The rest of the words were a blur as he slipped into darkness.

He wasn't having a dream. Well, not exactly. He was having something. He was conscious of a voice in his head, creeping in like the dark of night through a bedroom window. The voice was soothing, but it made him wary at the same time.

_Yes..._ It cooed. _Another puppet. You are all puppets, and I am the master...hmm yes...master of puppets...I quite like that...you and you're so called heroes have no chance. You're too busy squabbling to see the real threat...you're a puppet...and I'm the master..._ It whispered into his mind.

His eyes shot open and he sat bolt up. His room was light, unlike the feelings he got from the voice.

"Leo?" A girls voice said. It took him a second to get his bearings.

He was lying in a soft bed, but he wasn't in the barracks. He looked up and saw Jason, Piper, and Annabeth standing next to his bed. He realized that he was in the camp hospital.

"Leo, how do you feel?" Jason asked. Leo looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Never better, aside from the hole in my leg, how are you?" He asked sarcastically. He looked at Annabeth and Piper. Piper cracked a small smile, however Annabeth's storm gray eyes held something Leo had never seen in them before. Guilt.

"This is my fault," Annabeth muttered. "I made you summon all that fire, you could've made it out before Octavian had time to rally his cohort. At least the doctors managed to get the arrow out. Anyway, I'm sorry." She told him sheepishly. Leo realized that even thought the arrow was gone, he may be seriously injured, but all of a sudden he didn't care.

"What does it matter?" He replied. "I mean, we won right? We're going on the quest to defeat Gaea. Mission accomplished."

All of a sudden the three of them looked down at the floor. 'Is that guilt?' Leo thought to himself.

"About that..." Jason began.

"Hey, Leo, how do you feel?" Percy asked as he walked into the hospital. "And why does everyone look guilty?" He asked as he walked beside the bed and put his arm around Annabeth.

"We were just talking to Leo about, um, the quest..." Annabeth said solemnly. Suddenly Percy didn't seem so happy.

"Want me to tell him?" He asked. He received indifferent shrugs from Jason, Piper, and Annabeth. "Alright Leo, here's the thing: The majority of the senate say they don't want you on the quest anymore." He told him quietly. It took Leo a few seconds to process that. Then he got angry. How could they not want him to go?

"How could they not want me to go?" He asked in outrage, repeating the question in his head.

"Leo," Percy began. "Look at the condition you're in! They don't think you can be useful on the quest. Especially Octavian." This made Leo even more livid.

"Octavian's the one who made that archer shoot me!" Leo yelled. Jason shrugged.

"That's probably a result of him being a scumbag," He muttered. Leo just stared at him.

"Alright let's go talk to them." He said firmly, rising from his bed.

"Um that's probably not a good idea," Piper protested. Leo ignored her as he rose to his feet. He almost fell as a sharp pain hit him in his leg. Luckily, Piper and Jason caught him.

"Whoa dude!" Jason exclaimed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes now where is Reyna?" Leo asked impatiently as he staggered out of the hospital, supported by Piper and Jason.

"Well they're kind of at a senate meeting," Percy began, "they're deciding on a new member for the quest. I think the meeting's over by now, but Reyna will probably still be around the senate house." Leo nodded. He noticed a twinge of...was that jealousy that he sensed in Jason's voice? He decided that Jason and Reyna hadn't been officially dating before Jason left, but there was something between them. Which sucked for Piper, since she obviously liked Jason.

_Now that I think about it, it sucks for me too. That Reyna girl is hot._ Leo thought to himself ruefully.

They slowly made their way to the senate house. When they entered, most of the senate members had left, but Reyna was still there, and she was arguing with Octavian.

"I don't care, Octavian!" Reyna was yelling. "You don't deserve to pick because this is all your fault!"

"What's the problem?" Percy asked. Reyna looked at him surprised, just realizing the presence of Leo and the others.

"Oh...we were just discussing the, ah, situation." She said, choosing her words carefully.

"And?" Leo asked impatiently.

"AND," Octavian interjected. "We've got a few great choices to replace you."

"Replace me?" Leo asked angrily. "This is all your fault anyway." Octavian opened his mouth to reply, but Reyna interrupted him.

"I realize that, but now that we're in this situation, we need to have some solution." She gave Leo a reassuring smile. _That's odd,_ Leo thought. _A girl I'm interested in...Isn't repulsed by me?_

"Well I don't see how he can make it in this condition!" Octavian shouted, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh just watch me! I'll make it fine! Give me three days and we'll leave for Greece!" Leo told him. He noticed small smile on Reyna's face. Octavian however, wasn't convinced.

"Three days! That's too long!" He said. This time Reyna interjected.

"We'll need that long to stock the ship and make preparations anyway! I say he goes. Praetor Jackson?" She asked. Again Leo saw some jealousy on Jason's face, although his friend said nothing.

"I agree," Percy said, and then turned to Leo. "Look Leo, I don't know you very well, but I can sort of sense something in you. I think you're a team player, and that you'll be useful on this quest." Leo beamed at the compliment.

"Then it's decided," Reyna said. "Leo will go on the quest, which will leave in three days time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some duties to attend to." She nodded to the group and gave a small smile, which Leo could've sworn was directed at him. _What's going on with this girl?_ Leo wondered. It didn't matter though; he was going on the quest.

**Oh wow brah! Leo and Reyna? Can't be. Or could it? And what about Jason's love life? Don't ask me I have no idea yet. Anyway remember to review brahs! (brahs=slang term for brothers. I'm cool like that)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! It's been a while eh? I know you all probably thought I was dead but I'm very sorry. I started a couple new stories but I'm not sure if I'll publish them yet. Anyway this chapter is about Jason's love-life I guess, so here you go!**

Chapter 9-Jason:

Jason was so frustrated. He felt like it didn't even matter when he got to back to camp. It'd been so long! Sure, everyone said "hi" or high-fived him and all that stuff, but he expected maybe a little ceremony or something. He sighed as he walked out of the senate house. _Since when does this sort of thing bother me?_ It wasn't the first time that day that he'd thought that question. He realized that as jealous as he may seem, he wasn't actually mad at Percy or even jealous. He knew Percy was a worthy leader. He decided that he was just disappointed in himself, but he didn't know what for yet.

He was still lost in his thoughts as he walked past the principa. It was evening by now, and the seven had split off to do their own thing. Normally Jason would've hung out with Leo or Piper. _Piper_. Another thought that frequently crossed his mind. The more Jason thought about her, the more he realized that she was the girl for him. He seemed to get nervous around her, but a good sort of nervous. Not to mention that Reyna was basically shutting him out.

After the reunion, they never really talked. And she seemed like she might have a thing for Leo. Leo! Not that he wasn't great and all, Jason just couldn't picture them together. _Get a grip, Jason._ he thought to himself. He sat down on a bench in the principa to think.

Reyna he had history with, and from what he gathered, she'd fought for him while he was gone. But for what? Just so that when he came back she could ignore him and flirt with Leo?

Just then he looked up and saw Piper walk by. She saw him and gave a smile and wave. He waved back and motioned for her to come sit with him.

"What's up Jason?" Piper asked as she sat next to him. Jason admired her beauty yet again as she spoke. He got so wrapped up in admiring her that he forgot she was still waiting for answer.

"Oh, um, nothing I guess." He stammered. _Great answer, Jason._ He thought to himself. Piper studied him for a second. Now she knew something was up.

"Jason," she began "ever since we got settled here, you've been acting kind of...withdrawn. What's up?" She hadn't put any charmspeak into the words, but he wanted to tell her anyway. She had that effect on him. He thought for a moment on how to answer, and we couldn't think of anything, he decided to just spill his guts.

"Well, when we got here, everyone welcomed me back and gave me a high five or whatever and it was great. Now I feel like no one remembers I was gone. And then, of all people, I hoped Reyna would remember me," Piper blushed a bit at those words, making Jason do the same. "I mean because she was a close colleague." He added quickly. Piper seemed to relax a little, to his relief. "And she doesn't really care about me now either, and all anyone can talk about is Percy, and how he killed that giant and became praetor in a matter of weeks. I had to work for years to get that title!" He finished, slightly short on breath from all the talking. For a moment Piper didn't answer. She looked at the city and then back at him.

"Look Jason, nothing has changed. Even if they aren't thinking about it, they know that you're a great hero. And if they're focussing on Percy now, it won't be forever." She said at last. Jason didn't respond for a moment he was thinking over her words. "I hope I didn't just say something wrong..." Piper added sheepishly when he failed to respond for several moments.

"Oh, no you didn't. Not at all." He replied quickly. "I was just thinking." He smiled at her and she smiled back. At that moment, he only wanted to be with her, and his heart was screaming at him to kiss her. He was about to, when his brain kicked in. _What about Reyna?_ It asked. _She may be ignoring you, but you owe her an explanation._ He realized his brain was right.

"Thanks Piper. I actually just realized I have to go talk to Leo about the ship," he lied. "but I'll talk to you soon." He smiled and got up as she replied her goodbye.

He walked back through the city, feeling more confident. It was late evening and the city looked peaceful. He approached the two praetor houses while taking his time. He took a moment to look at the first one, that used to be his. He heard laughter that he recognized as Percy and Annabeth, which wasn't a huge surprise.

He wasn't normally a snooper, but for some reason he peaked in the window of his ex-praetor house. Inside he saw Percy and Annabeth laughing and sitting on the couch. Jason sighed and turned away. He found himself stepping onto the front porch of Reyna's house. He swallowed the lump in his throat and knocked on the door.

A moment the door opened and Reyna showed herself, her expression blank.

"Um hi Reyna, mind if I come in?" Jason asked with an uncharacteristic lack of confidence.

"Sure Jason, what brings you here at this time of night?" Reyna replied uncertainly as she let him in. Jason didn't quite know what to say, so he jumped right in.

"Reyna, I feel like things have been different since I got back," He paused and looked at Reyna. Her face was void of emotion so he continued "Like, I feel sort of replaced by Percy, I guess..." The moment the words left his lips he realized how pathetic they sounded. Luckily, Reyna responded nicely, or at least, nicely for her.

"Jason, you can't let this get to you. You were gone for a long time and things changed. I'm sure the Greeks are starting to think of you as a leader. But honestly Jason, this isn't something a Roman should worry about...you've changed..." Jason was about to protest but stopped himself. _She's right_ he thought to himself. He sighed and decided to talk about what he was really here for.

"You're right Reyna...and I think that people do change...and there's a girl..." Why did his throat feel so dry? There hadn't even been anything between Jason and Reyna before he left. He took a deep breath and forged on.

"Well I kinda think I have feelings for this girl and-" He began quietly but was cut off by Reyna.

"The Venus girl?" Jason was about to correct her that it was actually Aphrodite, but Reyna didn't wait for an answer.

"Listen Jason, there was never anything between us. And...you left..." She finished solemnly. This puzzled Jason. He had never seen Reyna look so...vulnerable.

"Reyna, I'm sorry can we just-" He tried to apologize but he was cut off again.

"I think you should leave, Jason." She said, starting to regain her stoic composure. Jason just sighed. _Well at least I tried._ He thought to himself bitterly. He showed himself out and began walking back to the barracks. The Californian night air didn't feel as refreshing anymore. He got to his room and fell into his bed, feeling worse than before.

**Well that's that! Hope you liked it and I'll update as soon as I can. And review!**


End file.
